1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a miniature audio jack connector with reliable structure for mating with a corresponding plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,215 discloses a conventional audio jack connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a plug-insertion hole extending therethrough. The contacts include a first, a second and a third contact retained in a same side of the housing. The first, second and third contacts are arranged in a longitude direction of the insulative housing. Each contact includes a retaining portion, a spring arm extending into the plug-insertion hole for mating with a plug, and a soldering portion extending beyond the same side wall of the insulative hosing for being mounted on a printed circuit board. However, when this contact arrangement is used in a miniature audio jack connector, the elasticity of the spring arms is restricted because the length of the spring arms is not big enough.
Hence, it is desired to have a miniature audio jack connector with improved contact arrangement therefore solving the problem above.